You Make The Rain Fall
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: A slip of the tongue and overall dumbass move causes Cody to question hs relationship with Ted. CODIASE! slight Maribiase as well. Spoilers from 09 06 10 Raw. Yup you guessed it! Teddy's secret phone call to cody!


**A/n from Jessica: New one-shot based on the what i believe will be infamous proclamation of love to teddy's booboo cody...from raw 9/6/10 duh! spoilies from them btw! we all know who teddy was talking to...i just thought i'd fill in the gaps.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything**

**WARNING: spoilers, man smex, maryse bashing, oh! and this will be in kafaybe so just pretend like the cameras weren't there on monday...**

* * *

"So..." Ted said, leaning further back into his seat, making himself more comfortable, "what are you wearing?"

_"Wow Teddy, Smooth...must all of our conversations lead to sex?"_

"Well I don't see any problems with it," Ted said, smiling into his cell.

"_Uh-huh. Well gee thanks Teddy, you've officially broken my heart; glad to know you just want me for my body_." Ted could picture his boy's lips turning up into a pout as sighed heavily, "_Makes me feel good_."

Ted chuckled, willing to play this game as much as his lover was, "Well that's nice; at least now ya' know."

"_Yeah yeah...By the way, I had a friend leave a little something special for you in your car."_

"Really?" Ted perked up, "Is it a sexy suprise?"

Cody laughed, the low throaty chuckle stiring something inside Ted, "_Kinda, but mostly it just leads to a sexy suprise; you'll know when you see it."_

"Ok, i'll get it right away Codes..."

"So..."

_"Really Ted? Here I am, taking time out of my busy schedule, tryin' to have a meaningful converstion and all you wanna' do is have phone sex?"_

"Yes?"

"_Not happening Teddy, no ass for you tonight, sorry."_

"Oh, whatever Coddles," Ted said, adjusting his outfit in the mirror next to him, "It's not like I couldn't bang Maryse if I felt like it."

Ted's teasing smile faded as the other end of the line was silent. _Oh shit,_ he thought, knowing he said the wrong thing. Checking to make sure he hadn't been hung up on, Ted looked at the screen and pressed the phone tighter against his ear, hearing only faint, shallow breaths.

"Baby-boy?"

"..._You don't really mean that?"_

Ted's eyes widened, "No, Cody! Of course not. I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean that."

Ted listened for a reply, something to show his lover had been reassured, hearing small sniffles coming from his lover's end instead.

"Cody? I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to say-I'm an idiot. You know how much I care about you, how much you mean to me."

Ted subconsiously leaned in closer to his phone, trying to convince his lover, "how much I love you."

The whispered affirmation from Ted seemed to bring his boy back to life, audible sniffles and small sobs morphing into a shaky sigh, "_Yeah Teddy I know...I do. It's just..." _He hesitated, trying to phrase his feelings into coherent sentences, "_It's just-with us always being apart and you and-her, always together and kissing and everything...It's just-sometimes I need to be reminded."_

Ted smiled sadly into his phone, understanding where his lover was coming from. The time they had to spent apart was hell, and the fact that Maryse had gotten more needy and wanted more touches and kisses had made it even worse. But if being with her kept suspicion off him and Cody, he'd just have to suffer through it.

"I love you. So much, baby. You have no idea how much I care about you."

"_Ok ok...Thank you, I needed to hear that. Don't worry, i'll quit acting like a girl now."_

Ted smiled, happy to hear his boy's soft chuckle through the phone. "It's ok, baby-boy."

"_Ok Teddy," _He said, wiping a few remaining tears from the corners of his eyes, "_so...how are you babe?" _

"I'm good; today was kinda crappy-Maryse keeps whining about us not spending enough time together...but it's alot better now-talking to you, you make my day so much better." Ted said, blush coloring his cheeks as he admitted his feelings.

_"Well you're the best part of my day too...how?"_

Ted's eyebrows knotted together in confusion, "What?"

_"I want you to tell me," _cheeky grin firmly in place, "_how do I make your day better Teddy?"_

_"_Well..." Ted sighed, teasing his lover.

"_Yesss..."_

"You make me feel good about myself," Ted said, smiling into the phone.

_"Yeah... well all those compliments in bed'll do that to ya' Teddy. What else? Our little mini dates every pay-per-view?"_

"Yes-of course. I love spending time with you." Ted snickered, smiling wider, the quiet knock on the door going unnoticed by him.

"_Me too Teddy...I love you."_

Ted melted at the hushed words, "I love you too."

Ted's smile faded as Maryse plopped herself in his lap, showing up out of no where, leaning against his shoulder, an angry scowl on her face.

"Who...are you talking to?" She said, the tone in her voice clearly stating that Ted's answer better be the right one.

_"Teddy who's that?"_

Ted sighed, hating that she had once again ruined what little time he had to spend with his boyfriend. "I'll call you back...Mom."

_"Mom? Is that that fuckin blonde bimbo? TED?_

Ted reluctantly hung up, the fact that he couldn't even out right tell Cody goodbye making him feel sick to his stomach, that he had to hang up on him for _her. _He returned his gaze back to his 'girlfriend', trying to keep his emotions in check as he attempted to put on an innocent, almost accusatory face.

"It's my Mom."

* * *

Cody looked at the screen of his cell phone, completely in awe of the fact that Ted had hung up on him. HIS Ted! For that dumb bimbo who didn't deserve to even be in his presence, let alone have his attention. And after that entire conversation? Ted proclaiming his love for Cody and reassuring him that nothing could get in their way, especially not _Maryse_ of all people! I mean, he could understand that it was for the sake of their relationship-it's not like they could be open and honest with the way people were discriminate, and with how he and Ted acted around each other: touching, giggling...maybe it was a good thing that they could use her as a cover.

But it wasn't just Cody disliked the bitch; Ted hated her with a passion too! He would constantly recount stories to Cody about how he would nearly dry heave when he had to kiss her; that the smell of her fruity perfume was too over bearing and made his eyes water; that he hated the way she was always touching him, always hanging off of him.

But sometimes Cody wondered.

What if all of that was a show? What if Ted told him those things just to lead him on? What if he really liked Maryse?

_No no. _Cody thought, attempting to shake the negative thoughts out of his head. _Ted loves you...not her-you._ He needed to quit psyching himself out.

But even if he wasn't worried about the well-being of his and Ted's normally sound relationship, he still had a right to be pissed off at him.

* * *

"Oh come on Teddy, slow down! _Je suis désolé!"_

Ted stopped mid-stride, not turning to face her, as he stopped to collect himself, the _click-clack_ of Maryse's heels the only noise in the empty hallway.

Turning to face her, Ted resisted the urge to roll his eyes aas Maryse ran her hands down his chest, trying to get him to forgive her for being a little bitch.

"Come now Teddy," She purred, getting in his personal space, "you can't stay mad at me forever; _Je sais que tu me veux_."

Ted slapped her hands, moving her out of his face. "Don't try that shit again Maryse, it doesn't work if I don't know what you're saying."

Maryse stared back at him in awe, her mouth open wide in shock. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am Teddy?"

Ted returned her glare, unamused, "Yeah Maryse, you're a spoiled bitch."

Without so much as a second glance, he turned on his heel, making his way to their limo so he could return to the hotel for some peace and quiet; she could walk for all he cared.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Maryse screamed after him, "OH! Big mistake,_ Secousse_!"

Ted rolled his eyes, slamming open the exit door, stepping into the cool night air, breathing deep as he tried to focus on reconciling with the _only_ person who mattered to him-

Cody.

* * *

Cody poured himself another glass of JD, hoping the strong alcohol would calm his nerves a bit. He plopped down on his bed, greatful and the privacy of not having to share a room with anyone; he actually hadn't roomed with anyone since Ted. Cody smiled, recalling the wonderful feeling of getting to his hotel room, exhausted and muscles sore, only to find Teddy already there, two beers in his hand and a smile on his face; of waking up to find Ted staring at him, only rarely admiting to watching him sleep; or of endless nights of mind-altering sex, their sweaty bodies entangled together in a messy heap.

Cody sighed, wincing as the bitter drink burned on its way down. He used to believe that he and Ted were unshakeable, that no matter what the obstacle, they would overcome it together. But now, alone in his hotel room, alcohol muddling his thoughts, Ted's last words to him on ending repeat in his head, Cody wasn't completely sure anymore.

He was brought out of his melancholy by his phone ringing in his pocket, (Priceless' theme of course) the familar song hurting his head. He sighed and answered the phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes. Would you like a free grooming tip?"

"_Cody?" _

"Ted?" Cody sat up in his chair so quickly, he spilled some of his drink in his lap, (Not that he cared) "Is that you?"

_"Yeah it is." _Ted sighed, his words coming out almost nervously, "_is this a bad time?"_

"No!" Cody nearly yelled, "uh-no it's not. Did you get to your room ok?"

_"Yeah...yeah I did. Look Cody, baby, I'm sorry-I feel awful about how I ended our conversation."_

"Oh. Well yeah, I was a little upset about you calling me...uh- _Mom."_

"_I know! And I feel so horrible about it. It's just you know-you know we have to keep up our appearances."_

"Yeah Ted I know." Cody nodded to himself, "I do, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

_"I'm sorry baby, I hate that I have to put you through this...have to make you deal with her all the time."_

"It's ok..."

_"No Cody it isn't worth-she isn't worth it if..."_

"What?"

_"...If I lose you."_

Cody sighed, his heart breaking into a million pieces at Ted's words; that he would mean that much to Ted that he'd risk exposing them-"Ok Ted, let's not worry about it anymore. Can we just talk? No drama, no crazy emotional moments; I just wanna' hear your voice."

Ted let out a weak chuckle through the phone, "_I'd love that baby-boy."_

* * *

Ted laughed into the phone, Cody's pouting making it that much funnier, "I'm sorry Cody, but it was funny!"

_"Bullshit! The only reason everyone laughed was because of the stupid voice you used!"_

"Right right...Hey Cody?"

_"Hmmm?"_

"We're back to normal now right?"

_"Yeah? I guess. Why?"_

"You alone?"

_Ha...Ted after alll of that, after everything that just happened, you're STILL thinking with your dick?"_

Ted looked down to his lap, "Well if we're back to normal..."

_"Ok Teddy. I'm up for it." _Ted heard rustling from Cody's end, followed by a soft moaning.

Ted took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from cumming in his pants at the image of what he knew Cody was doing.

"Cody?"

_"Hmm?" _

"Baby, are you touching yourself?"

"_Uh-huh," _Cody moaned, his breathing becoming labored. _"I wish you were here though Teddy. Stroking me, touching me all over_."

"Oh God," Ted said, his member already painfully hard at the little moans and mewls coming from Cody. "Cody I wish I was there too."

"_Uh-huh, God I know you'd be all over me right now Teddy...can't ever wait...always so impatient."_

Ted moaned as he released his member from his painfully tight jeans. "Damn right Cody."

"_Mmm...I can't wait either; always want you Teddy...always want your cock, filling me up...uhh feels so good..._

Ted ran his hand up and down his dick, jacking himself slowly, "Tell me what you're doing baby-boy; what are you doing to yourself?"

_Still...uhh...touchin...myself. Adding a finger...too...fuck."_

Ted sped his hand up on his dick, the image of Cody finger-fucking himself almost too much. "Feel good baby?"

_"So good Teddy...ohh sooo good." _Cody said, panting into the phone, moans and incoherent babbling spilling out of his mouth.

"You pretending baby? You pretendin' it's my cock pounding into that tight little ass?"

_"Yeah Teddy...Fuck...Teddy i'm so close."_

"Me too Cody; cum for me baby." Ted moaned, his hand moving faster, smearing the steadily flowing precum across his member.

_"I am Teddy, I-Fuck!"_

Ted gasped, his orgasm hitting him with a force he hadn't felt in too long, colors dancing across in the inside of his lids as he cried Cody's name as he came.

Coming down from his high, Ted was able to hear heavy pants coming from the other end, Cody still lost in his post-orgasmic bliss.

"Cody?"

_"Yeah?"_

"I miss you."

Cody smiled from his end of the phone line, eyes lowering to half mast as his post-sex sleepiness began to set in. "_I miss you too Teddy. Love you."_

Ted yawned, settling deeper into his bed as he began to drift off into his nightly ritual of staying on the phone with Cody until morning, "Love you too Cody."

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: "you make the rain fall, the rain fall..." dude i am diggin the girl nxt theme...**

**YEAH! finished this right before bed! and only took an afternoon! just one more OTP (centon but of course) and i've completed my checklist...**

**FTR-french translations= **_Je suis désolé: _**I'm sorry.  
**_Je sais que tu me veux-_**I know you want me. (and although my favorite boo thang THE MIZ was not in this story, i couldn't resist a reference to him...this is the only french i know simply b/c he said to maryse on raw :P)  
**_Secousse-_ **Jerk**

review please! :)))


End file.
